Somthing Fun Finally
by Mystery-J
Summary: Roxas has a craving for a certain red-head. He let's his mind slip and some hot stuff happens. Does Axel feel the same way or is he just a big tease to little Roxas? Rated M for sexual content, yaoi, lemons, and very hot AkuRoku! Gets better with each ch.
1. Chapter 1 Oh how the mind wanders x3

Roxas heard the bell to class ring and he sighed as the bell for the last class rang and he headed to the last period of the day. School had been getting boring for Roxas because well nothing much happened. Of course he still hung out with the usual crew but it just seemed less amusing to him…..he wanted something to entertain him, to have a little….fun with.

He walked over to his sit by the window and he started to gaze out of the window. The sun in the sky and to most people it would have been a nice day, but to Roxas it was too normal. He wanted something fiery to come into his world and shake it up.

Roxas let out a sigh of realization as he realized that nothing would happen.

Demyx took his usual seat next to Roxas and Larxene sat behind him. As the rest of the class settled into their seats, he continued to stare out at the sky.

He was contemplating his life and what he had done so far………pretty much nothing at all. He knew one thing for sure that stood out of his life achievements. He was officially gay…though he had not told anyone this and had kept it to himself. He wasn't afraid of what others thought he just wanted to try it first to experiment with it before he made it official.

The bland monotone voice of the teacher as he began to speak rang through my ears and he turned his head forward. Even though he was facing the teacher and watching him he really couldn't make out what he was saying. He was truly tired after the day of hard studies at Radiant Gardens High. He wondered to himself, _"Maybe this is why my mind is starting to float around just doing whatever it feels like."_

The teacher took his seat at his desk and a student wandered up to the front of the class with a paper held in his hands. The strange red-headed teen had the paper clutched in his hand as if he could care less at all but behind those deep emerald eyes he could see the mischievousness behind them. The teen said his name to the crowd of students in the most peculiar way

"My name is Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" Roxas liked the tone of the name as Axel continued to read his paper.

Roxas let his mind wander again as he watched Axel read…

XXX

As Roxas continued to watch he noticed something strange was happening. He started to really try and focus on Axel as he read, but to no avail he just couldn't hear the words. He saw the fire red tie start to sag around his neck. At first Roxas did not think of it as anything until the tie started to slid off his neck until it landed on the floor.

Roxas looked around to see if anyone else had seen that, but they all had the same face of not caring what Axel had to say about whatever he was talking about, so Roxas continued to watch as stranger things began to happen.

As Roxas continued to watch, one by one, the buttons along the front of his shirt started to unbutton. Each button made Roxas anticipate the next one to be undone. Once the shirt was completely open showing the flat chest and the smooth front of Axel's torso, Roxas licked his lips a little liking what he had seen so far and craved for more. The shirt started to slide off each arm until it joined the fate of the tie and landed on the ground.

Roxas knew what was coming next so he watched as the belt slowly unclasped itself and watched it follow the path around Axel's waist until it fell down.

The button of his school slacks came undone soon followed by the sound of the zipper as it declined in front of Axel's tight briefs that showed Roxas the irresistible thing he craved to put his mouth on.

The pants, loosened by the zipper being undone, began to slide down his thighs until they hit his feet. Of course Axel wasn't wearing shoes and he just simply stepped out of his pants until he was standing there in front of the entire class in just those briefs that Roxas wanted to get up and rip them off himself.

He wondered what his pristine cock would look like once the briefs had been taken off and left him standing there completely naked.

Roxas started to realize the bulge that was forming in his own school slacks that just craved to be realized as the thought continued on. This show was making Roxas hot. As he looked on at Axel the briefs started to slid down from the back of his tight ass but the front was still staying there. He watched in complete and utter desire to see his cock.

As soon as the briefs started to decline themselves from the front……

XXX

The school bell rang again and Roxas realized that what had just happened was just another one of his dreams.

Though the dream was fact, the bulge in his navy blue slacks was real. He let out a sigh as he tried to think of something to calm him down.

He looked around the classroom until he saw Larxene. That made it go away instantly.

As the enchanting red-haired teen sat back down in his seat as the class had ended. Roxas got out of his chair and pushed his way through the crowd of exiting students as he made his way to Axel. Roxas was on a mission. He was going to get Axel and make that dream a reality.

"Hey, Axel. That was a nice…uh…report." Roxas said a bit nervous as he finally caught up to Axel. The dream was still lingering on in his mind.

"Um…thank you? It was a horrible paper I just scribbled out right before class at lunch." Axel said with a little chuckle with a charm.

"So I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new or something?" the blonde said trying to think of something to say to continue talking with this teen whose voice made Roxas's knees to jelly.

"Yea just moved here. I started today. Pretty lame school." Axel said as he put his arms behind his head and started to walk out of the classroom and head for the exit.

"So have you made any friends yet?" Roxas said as he scrambled to catch up. He hoped that he could find out more about him and try and make friends with him. Well, Roxas wanted more than just to be friends, but for now he had to become close to Axel and he wanted to so it was a pleasure of his.

"No and I like being alone. Then I can just be by myself and just let the world pass though I need something exciting, something to happen like when a flame comes to life on a piece of wood. That is a real exciting thing." He said with a glimmer of mischievousness as both teens left the school grounds and Axel pulled out a lighter and started to play with it.

"Wow that is cool." Roxas said getting really intrigued by the mysterious male. "So have you seen the town yet?" He said as he kicked a rock that was on their path home. He was trying to get some time to get to know Axel. He spun his web that would hopefully work to make the red-head his, but it took every ounce of perseverance to not just fling himself at Axel.

"Nah, I was thinking of heading out tomorrow since it was the weekend and just follow the path of the town till I got bored." Axel said non-chalant, "Wanna tag along for the journey? I could use a guide in case I get really lost."

Roxas was so happy that he had just been asked to go with Axel on a day alone together around the town. He had to hide his enthusiasm so that he did not seem too happy or excited. "Yea, I got nothing better to do. Meet me here tomorrow and we will just wander around." Roxas said as he pointed to a sign that parted into two streets.

"Fine sounds good to me." Axel said as he departed down the other path of the road that probably led to his house. "Catch ya later." He said as he waved his hand while he walked away keeping his back turned to Roxas…still fooling around with that silly lighter.

After Roxas could not see Axel anymore he let a smile spread across his face as he continued down the opposite path down towards his house. He was happy something exciting and new had finally happened and he had just got his first "date" with another guy.

He wondered what tomorrow would hold for them.

* * *

**Okay so how was that?!?! That is my first Rated M writing and it is my first post!**

**I really love this idea and it is not just a one post. It is gonna continue and with each chapter there is gonna something hot for you readers.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REPLY! I really wanna hear feedback so I can do better for you people!**

**~Night Rain**


	2. Chapter 2 Why does the mind plauge Roxas

**Heyas! Thank you sooo much for the reviews!**

**So here it is I LOVE it :D**

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS D: (I wish I did -_-")**

**I know you don't wanna read this stuff and you want me to get back to writing so you can read what happens next and I know like half of ya don't even read this so why am I writing this exactly………cuz I wanna and because I can XD.**

**Oh most of the times when I use () it is me just being random XD but if it adds to the story then it is part of the story….if that confuses you sorry ^^". BUT I am done now….**

**So HERE IT IS!**

Roxas let out a sigh as he leaned against the wall where he said he would meet Axel today. He was getting bored because he forgot to set a time for when they would meet so Roxas had been waiting at the spot for quite a while now.

Roxas thought about what he had done this morning before he got to his spot to meet Axel for what Roxas called in his mind "date".

XXX

Earlier that morning Roxas had woken up early to prepare. He wondered why he was so antsy to meet up with him again. The usual cool non-caring Roxas was gone and replaced with this nervous teen that just wanted to impress the mysterious red-head that enchanted him.

Roxas hopped out of his bed. His parent's were gone for the day on one of those trips and wouldn't be back till late so he had the day to himself. He stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He was about to just hop into the shower when he decided to check what he looked like. The mirror was above the sink (obviously……no it is on the ceiling XD) and he looked at himself. He had bed-head, but who didn't after a night of tossing and turning while dreaming about a certain red-head. The dream was exactly like the one he had at school and it ended the same way which annoyed him to death.

After admiring how he looked at the moment he took off his shirt and threw it on the ground. He was in his boxers now and he leaned over in the shower to turn the water on. The shower head came to life and it sprayed down on his head. He slipped his boxers off and jumped into the shower.

The water was warm just like the way Axel made Roxas feel every time he thought of him. Roxas continued his shower until he found himself clean enough to go on a "date" for the day.

After hopping out, he grabbed a towel and dried himself off. He threw the towel in the corner of his bathroom and walked out of his room. He did not need to wear a towel since the house was empty.

He grabbed a pair of boxers out of his drawer and found some normal jeans to go over it. He rummaged his closet until he found a t-shirt that was just right for a day in the town. He threw on his ensemble and went back to the mirror in his bathroom.

Roxas chuckled after seeing himself. He had to admit he looked damn good. He opened the mirror cabinet and grabbed his hair gel.

After running it through till he got his hair perfect like he does every day. Roxas grabbed his keys and wallet and left his room. The house was dark and quiet. Just the way Roxas liked it.

Roxas threw a cold pop-tart in his mouth and headed out the door. The walk there was short and he just leaned up against the wall. The sun was in the sky and it was nearing noon.

XXX

As soon as Roxas was done remembering what he had done he saw who he couldn't stop thinking of since yesterday.

Axel of course was walking in a cool calm way. He was wearing a tight black shirt that really complimented his figure and showed how hot he actually was. Axel wore a black belt with some black jeans that fitted in ALL the right places.

Roxas started to completely fret with worry that he looked completely ridiculous and not even close to comparison to Axel.

"Sup blondie?" Axel said as he passed Roxas and completely continued down the path into the town.

"It's Roxas not blondie. How about if I just call ya reds then?" Roxas said annoyed by being brushed aside but he kept his tone jokingly and calm.

"I wouldn't care either way." Axel said as he folded his arms behind head like the previous day.

"Okay then……So where do you wanna go?" Roxas asked trying to sound just as cool as Axel.

"Forward." Axel with coolness in his voice.

"Okay so what do you like? It seems that you like that lighter of yours…is fire your like hobby?" Roxas said trying to get some sort of conversation started.

"Fire ya say? Yea I like fire it is a pleasure. It is truly life. So many things can be explained by fire……" Axel continued suddenly enlightened by talking about his favorite thing.

Roxas started to get bored with his long monolog about fire. "_How much could a person talk about fire?" _ he said to himself. As Roxas got bored he continued to watch Axel as he walked.

The way his hips moved as he walked the way he breathed against the tight shirt…… "Bad Roxas! You need to pay attention so you can get to know him! Stop thinking about what is inside his pants. Even though it could be the most delicious succulent thing to enter my mouth……STOP IT! God when did I become such a perv. Though I kindof like the thoughts that float in and the fact of Axel naked………GAH WHY CAN'T I STOP FANTASIZING!"

Roxas noticed that Axel was finishing up what he was saying so he decided to just agree with whatever Axel was saying.

"Yea I completely agree with ya there." Roxas said trying to maintain his composure as he had to avert his eyes away from Axel so he could think straight.

"So your gay too?" Axel said with quite a surprised face.

Roxas just gaped his jaw and stood there shocked about what he had just confessed……today was gonna be a long day

**SOOOOOOO how was it? I should have another chapter out VERY soon since I got like most of it already written down.**

**I loved this chapter, in fact, when I thought of this I was thrown straight into a giggle fit. Seriously about Roxas's inner monolog XD**

**Anyways KEEP REPLYING!**

**I love reading the feedback and if you would like to see anything put in just reply with your idea and maybe it could be put into the story *shrug* I love getting ideas and feedback.**

**So until next time:**

**~Night Rain**

**(P.S. I got another idea for maybe a one-shot super awesome and hot lemony thingy x3 depends how much this story becomes known.)**


	3. Chapter 3 The First Date

**So here is the next chapter to the series. I hope you enjoy it. X3**

**Discretion: AGAIN I don't own any of KH…..wish I did again but wishing ain't gonna get me no where XD but the ideas are mine!**

**I love this chapter so I hope you do as well, but not as much as the first and the next chapter.**

Roxas and Axel continued their walk down the path through the town in a kind of awkward silence. Roxas just confessed to Axel that he was gay. Well, technically, he did it without knowing. Roxas was glad though he had found someone that he could talk about being gay with. Though it did shock him that Axel, the hot god of his dreams, was like him.

Roxas started to blush, but tried to quickly regain before Axel saw him. Unlucky for Roxas, Axel had a mischievous glimmer in his deep dark emerald eyes and a small evil grin across his face. He looked so irressitble that Roxas had to use all his perseverance to not just jump Axel and start groping him.

"So how long have you known?" Axel questioned him with a chuckle.

"Quite a while now actually." Roxas said trying to keep his voice at a whisper.

"Done anything yet?" the red-head said with a dark smile on his face

"Done what?" Roxas questioned like the naïve blonde he was.

"Goodness you are as simple and childish as he look. Oh well I would love to teach ya what to do?"

"Teach me what? What are you talking abou-……" Roxas was suddenly cut off as he was pushed up against the wall of a nearby alley and pinned him against the wall so he couldn't escape.

"Teach you how to have some fun. It seems like your mouth is still a virgin……oh you are gonna be fun." Axel said as he pushed his face closer to Roxas's. Their lips were barely touching and Roxas was blushing at the sudden action. He wanted this but he did not know Axel would do something so drastic so soon.

"So what if I am?" Roxas stuttered trying to show he was not afraid and that he was mature, though it was not very successful. Roxas was staring deeply into his eyes.

No one had passed or seen them in the alleyway. If they had they would have seen a dominant red-head pushing another blonde teen against the wall. Their bodies pressed close together and their faces nearly touching.

Roxas was about to lean into Axel's lips when he moved away and continued walking.

"I ain't gonna teach you now you horny blond." Axel said walking away starting to laugh loudly.

Roxas got off the wall stunned. His face was still red but now it was colored with embarrassment and rage. Axel was a player and he had just played him. Roxas continued walking beside him with a face of annoyance.

XXX

The rest of the day went pretty normal. They both had fun messing around. The sun was setting into that beautiful orange twilight.

The two walked through the park and saw a vendor selling some ice-cream.

"Hey! Have you ever tried sea-salt ice cream?" Roxas said, his voice almost changing to a squeal with excitement.

"Of course! Who hasn't tasted the best ice cream ever created?" Axel said as his face lightened up at the site of the cold blue ice cream.

They both paid for their own ice-cream and found a local park bench to sit and talk while they watched the sun go down and so they could eat their ice cream.

"So Roxas?" Axel said breaking away from eating the ice-cream.

"Yea?" Roxas said as he continued eating.

"So is this like a date?"

Roxas was stunned that you was thinking exactly what he was thinking. "I don't know. Whadda ya think?"

"Could be. But I have to say I if it is I have had better." Axel said jokingly

"Ha ha ha. Funny." Roxas shot him a glare that had enthusiasm behind them.

Axel started to suck on the ice-cream provocatively and acting like he was giving it a blow-job. This was turning Roxas on a lot and the look in Axel's eyes showed that he knew it. "Liking this? Or is that another ice-cream bar in your pants for me?" Axel said grinning evilly with sexiness in it.

"Oh shut up!" Roxas said punching him in the arm as they both shared a good laugh together.

"Well I guess I should be heading back home. Seriously! Coming to a new school they give you all this homework! It is complete and utter B.S.! So I will see ya on Monday. Maybe I could teach ya something so we can have a little bit more fun on our next date." Axel said as he sprung off the bench and headed towards the way they had came.

Roxas could not help himself from watching Axel leave. He liked the way he moved as he walked. Roxas could barely contain himself after seeing Axel suck on that cold, long, hard stick.

"_God Roxas can you ever stop thinking about him. Especially in these sexual ways. It is not that I do not like them it is just I want to get to know him BEFORE I just pounce him. Jeez if I keep this up school is gonna be hell. A pleasant hell that would be fun and very hot but still it would be different."_

Roxas finished his ice-cream and got on his way home. He was happy that the date had gone well. Roxas was happy that he had finally found someone who brought a little excitement to his life finally. The "fire" that will continue to kindle the flame that was between them already. He couldn't help wondering what the next couple of days would bring.

**Hey! How was that chapter? I know it wasn't as good as the others but I GUARANTEE that the next chapter will be one of this stories best, most sexiest chapter yet! So if I can I will most likely have it written VERY soon since I got most of it already written down.**

**As my other Ending notes: PLEASE REPLY! I love hearing what you have to say even if it is negative or positive or you just wanna tell me something XD.**

**Anyways till the next chapter**

**~Night Rain**


	4. Chapter 4 A night over at Axel's

Roxas was walking down the sidewalk on his way to Axel's house. It had been a week since the two had met and had gotten to know each other. Their friendship had grown and the two were now inseparable.

Although Axel kept teasing Roxas about how he was so innocent. They still had the best of times. Everything seemed to be going right though they had not gone anyway yet. Although Axel may be a player he was taking it slower just to annoy Roxas.

Tonight, however, Roxas had formulated a plan to get Axel back at his own game.

Roxas continued his walk down the sidewalk to Axel's house as night started to shroud the sky. He finally reached the house and knocked on the door.

After a few seconds the door opened up to show Axel. He was in another one of his tight black shirts with some black jeans. Roxas knew that underneath the pants held either red or black briefs. And underneath the briefs held the thing Roxas just wanted there and then. Nothing had changed about his feelings or lust for the mysterious red-haired teen.

"You gonna come in or you just gonna keep checking me out?" Axel said as he walked further into the house leaving the door open for him to follow.

"Well there is nothing to check out so I finished pretty quickly." Roxas smirked as he entered into the house. "Fuck Axel! Why the hell is it so hot in here? I mean my God!" Roxas said as he closed the door and shrugged his jacket off and took off his shoes.

"What it isn't hot? In fact I think it is cold. Maybe it just got hotter because you walked your sweet hot self into here." Axel laughed as he made his way into his medium sized living room.

"So what have you got planned for tonight? Just the usual movies and stuff?" Roxas said laughing along with Axel as he followed into the living room and plopped onto the couch.

"I got some movies since you are too lazy to bring any over. So deal with whatever is in. Oh by the way," Axel jumped on top of Roxas on the couch, "this is my spot."

Roxas lost his breath when Axel pounced on top of him. "Oh get your fat ass of me." Roxas said as he shoved Axel onto the floor.

Axel growled playfully, but stopped for now. He crawled on the floor and turn on the television and the dvd player. He popped in a horror movie and went back to his position on the floor.

XXX

Roxas and Axel had wrestled, watched tons of movies, eaten tons of pizza, and drank a lot of soda. The night was going well with the two just hanging out.

Axel rolled himself over on the ground and was getting comfortable while a bad comedy movie was on. "Roxas, I am a hard sleeper, Like really hard."

"So you get horny while sleeping? Good to know you perv." Roxas chuckled as he threw a pillow at him.

"No you moron. It means when I sleep nothing can wake me. If a fire started…which have been known to happy a lot around me or someone breaks in or maybe you just wanna hear my beautiful late at night you will have to like hit me over the head with a baseball bat….a couple of times." Axel said actually kind of seriously as he threw the pillow back up to Roxas.

"All right then." Roxas said trying to sound as if he did not care, but in his mind he was really happy. _"So you are a hard sleeper huh Axel? Tonight is gonna be fun. Well, for me that is." _

After a few more moments Axel was sound asleep and Roxas was still up. The movie was still going and Roxas was barely paying attention at all. He looked down at Axel and saw he was sound asleep and snoring. Roxas let an evil grin slip across his face. _"Time to have some fun." _

Roxas slowly slid off the couch onto the ground until he was right next to Axel's side. He cautiously prodded his side with his hand to see if he was faking it or not as hard of a sleeper as he said. When nothing happened after Roxas prodded him, the grin on his face grew bigger.

Roxas straddled on top of Axel and looked down at him. He watched him sleep for a few moments and looked at his shirt. Roxas wanted to show Axel he was not as naïve as he thought he was.

Roxas grabbed the bottom of his shirt and started to take it off until it slid all the way up off his long arms. Roxas balled the shirt up and threw it into a corner. Roxas watched as Axel's chest rose up and down in steady breaths. He began to trace his chest with his hands. Roxas decided to tease Axel a bit and started to play with his nipples.

Roxas then started to rub his crotch and saw that it slowly but surely started to bulge a bit more. Roxas started to loosen the belt he was wearing and then slid it around his waist until it was completely off. Next just for Roxas' entertainment he loosened the button with his teeth. He tugged and tugged until it was out of its placeholder. Then he slowly reached his hand up and undid the zipper.

"_Huh? Red briefs, kind of sexy and especially since they are constricting your hard cock." _Roxas said to himself in his head. Everything was going nice so Roxas slid his hands behind Axel and pushed his jeans off from the back. He had to get off from straddling him so he could get them completely off.

Roxas looked at the now half-naked Axel and started to notice the uncomfortable feeling in his own cock. The house heat was hot and it was making Roxas want Axel even more. He saw the erection in the tight briefs and rested his hand on top of it.

Roxas let his fingers dance around the hem line of his briefs and slid his hands under the top of it. He was about to rip the briefs off when he was flung onto his back and Axel was pinning him to the ground.

"So little Roxas likes it kinky? I think I could but damn you are so impatient. We haven't even had our first kiss yet." Axel said as he breathed heavily on top of Roxas.

"I thought you were asleep." Roxas stammered as he began to blush a bright red of embarrassment.

"Seriously? And miss out on you trying to rape me? Nope too much fun to resist. Now let's get these clothes off you." Axel said as he whipped Roxas' shirt right off him and started to undo the pants he was wearing until they were also off. "Wow Roxas looks like you like this too. Didn't know you had such a package in there." Axel laughed as he pressed their sweaty hot bodies together.

"Yea I could say the same for you." Roxas said as he breathed heavily and moaned as their erections rubbed together so closely, but divided by the thin sheet of cloth.

"So you ready to have some fun or what?" Axel said as he took of his briefs and revealed what Roxas wanted and then Axel took of Roxas' very easily and a bit rough. "Roxas you there? Hello Roxas?" Axel started talking a bit annoyed……

XXX

Axel was prodding Roxas' side and trying to get him awake. Roxas moaned as he turned around to see Axel standing beside him next to the couch poking him in the face. "Roxas wake up! Jeez so I see you were dreaming about me. How was I?" Axel pointed to Roxas' bulge in his pants as he laughed uncontrollably.

Roxas just moaned and beamed a pillow at him which caught Axel by surprise and knocked him onto the ground. _"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT_!" Roxas screamed inside his head.

**Hey so how was it? **

**I really love this chapter. The story is still continuing and will get better. The lemons will be coming soon! :D**

**Anyways I am in the middle of writing two other one shots at the moment that are also AkuRoku. I am gonna keep updating though so please still Reply and Read and Watch me.**

**So until next time:**

**~Night Rain**


End file.
